supernatural_tiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Misaeo Cheongju
Misaeo Cheongju, also known as Pure Devine, or Celestial Arch is a powerful Kitsune and Pegasus Hybrid. His mother was a rare creature called a Pegasus that was created by one of the Archangels, Declan Moonstar. Misaeo as a Kitsune gained his second tail after the death of his childhood friend in a car accident that nearly killed him. Being the only survivor of the traumatic experience, Misaeo and his family moved from South Korea to Manhattan New York where he joined the X-Men as a new instructor. Biography Early History Misaeo is the son of Lisa Cheongju and Sehun Zhang. Lisa's parents were two of the rarest creatures in existence, a Pegasus and a Phoenix. Sehun Zhang is a Kitsune. Inari, the first Kitsune is known to be one of his distant relatives. Misaeo was born November 24th, 2000. When Misaeo was born his parents were living in Daegu, South Korea. They lived in a nice area, and would often spend their weekends going to visit Lisa's family. Growing up in Daegu, Misaeo had a great life. His family was very wealthy and had worked two great jobs. When he turned seven his father had been making trips to Seogwipo and would be gone from days to weeks. When his family found out why it changed their life, in wonderful ways. His father had been working with people there and had a customized home built for them. They made a visit there to see the home construction. Not less than two months later, they made a choice to move to Seogwipo after the construction had been done. His father had already been there but he and his mother took a flight out to meet him there. When they arrived and unpacked their things, Lisa was surprised to see that her parents were there. They had come out, through transportation from Sehun to see the land. There were numerous factors that influenced the final cost of the home, but they were able to afford it thanks to Sehun's new job. It took a few weeks for them to get situated and enroll Misaeo into a new school close by. He was a bright child but had trouble getting along with other students. He didn't talk much and would often tend to be alone. There had been an incident at their school one day when someone had entered the building. There was a school shooting, and his entire class had locked themselves in their classroom and hid. Several people were injured, and some even died. After this happened he was pulled out of school and was homeschooled by his mother. Both his parents agreed he would go back to school once he finished seventh grade. With the free time, he had while at home he would usually play with instruments or draw art. His parents were familiar with their surrounding neighbors in their neighborhood and were very friendly with them. They would often have them over for dinner and sent Misaeo up to his to leave them alone with their company. The Kimhae's were one of the couples they had made friends with and they had a child as well, and he was very similar to Misaeo; not really having any friends his age. When they offered for them to bring him over the next time they were invited, they agreed. Weeks later, his family was instead invited over to the Kimhae's home. His mother denied his request of wanting to stay at home, insisting that he come; though it wasn't actually a choice in the matter. They were invited into the Kimhae's home and introduced to their son Tao. Both families sat at the Kimhae's dinner table having a conversation, and after dinner, Misaeo and Tao were sent to the living room with their dessert. Tao suggested they watch TV, and they had watched a comedy. After dessert was over, they went to Tao's room and Tao had shown Misaeo his action figures, and they had a fight with them, from a movie scene that the figures characters were from. After they finished with the fight, declaring Tao the winner the two went outside and Tao had given Misaeo a tour of their home, showing him their pool. Misaeo admitted that his family owned a pool as well, even telling Tao that his father had built their home. Misaeo was called inside when they were about to leave. After they all said their goodbyes, they had left and gone home. Weeks had passed and Misaeo and Tao had become close friends. They went many places together, with their parents, from the park, and to museums and other places. When Misaeo aged thirteen his parents enrolled him into the same school that Tao had gone to. Misaeo had gotten into an art program, while Tao had played sports, having no true interest in art, and not being any good at it. Early Awakening When Misaeo had gotten in high school, he and Tao were still close friends, and while remaining still friends they also met others. Misaeo's first ability had awoken one day while he was training alone in the gymnasium, he took a fall while performing a flip, and fell, breaking his leg. There wasn't anyone around, and though he did call for help he was sure he wouldn't be heard. He was left alone to help himself. He had crawled across the floor, while sporting an injured leg, and propped himself up against a wall. He carefully examined his leg, and when he held his hand out he had managed to heal himself, thus gaining his first tail. He had gone weeks without telling this to anyone until he finally explained it to Tao, and to his favor, Tao hadn't freaked out about it and seemed to believe him. Tao suggested he talk to his parents about it, admitting that he did feel his parents had some odd behavior whenever his own tried to ask them about their past on several occasions, telling Misaeo that they could be hiding something from him. When Misaeo arrived home that night he decided that he would talk to them. His parents explained to him what he was and how he would come to grow and get stronger. It was a lot for him to take in, but he was able to take it seriously knowing that with what happened there couldn't have been any other normal way to explain it. Days later his father explained to him about his tails, explaining that they were a symbol of how powerful he was and that when he gained his first tail, he also gained his ability to heal. Meaning that whenever he gained his second tail, he would gain another ability as well. His mother had told him that like his father, he is able to manifest his tails into physical weapons. Misaeo hadn't wanted to do the same thing. He was given his family old archives and learned information on several types of Kitsune that there were, as well as his relatives being Kitsune. It had taken him a while but he eventually told Tao of all that he had learned, admitting he was a little bit scared and both freaked out about it. Tao had decided that he would help Misaeo learn about what it is this could mean, and help him learn how to control the powers were to gain in the future. Peaking Death Misaeo had spent two years training with his family, learning several skills of combat from Hapkido, Capoeira, Judo, Kung Fu, Krav Maga, Muay Thai, Taekwondo, and Boxing. Within those two years, he learned of the type of Kitsune he had become. His mother believed it to derive from her side of the family, after explaining to him what she had been as well. She had ancestors who were created and gifted by one of the Archangels. She explained that of their family, he may have the bested connection to the Heaven's and Archangel's rather than the others. It's possible that as he grows he will be able to summon the Angels. When he gained his spell-casting abilities, his mother had shown him a form of magic to utilize through combat, as well as use on his weapons. His father had given him one of his blades, and katana's that was also one of his tails. He trusted Misaeo with them after he had proved to learn a lot about his ancestry, and showed his skill and maturity about what he had been, taking a serious deep meaning to what it would all become to him. He was told by his mother that she believed that he wouldn't gain any of the powers she had, due to it already showing that he was given powers that mixed between both his parents. They weren't sure what to call him, so he remained to call himself a Kitsune because being a hybrid wouldn't matter as long as he inherited Kitsune powers. When he returned home a few days later, he had gone back to school. He told Tao about everything he experienced while away and explained that it was only the beginning for him. Tao seemed interested and asked that he showed him the day after. They were all scheduled to go to a school field trip to Hallasan Mountain through bus transportation or their own transportation. He and Tao had taken the school bus there and during the ride, he was talking to Tao who asked about his magic. He explained it in a simple way, and after he did the bus had flipped over and crashed through the snow, killing several people inside. Tao's body had launched through the side-window next to them. Misaeo watched it happen, and when the bus crash came to a stop he pulled himself out of the window and rushed to Tao's side, and attempted to heal him but was unable to do anything because Tao had already been dead. He had cried in distress, having lost his friend. Through the undergone emotions he had gained another ability. Due to his emotions, a line of fire had drawn across the snow, but the fire was white and seemed unnatural. After the accident, he and his family attended the Kimhae's funeral. Misaeo had remained sad for weeks, having lost his close friend. Days after the funeral Misaeo continued his training, faulting himself for being unable to heal Tao. He believed that he was the reason Tao had died. A Calling Two years passed and Misaeo and his family moved to America and had been living in New York. and had lived in a neighborhood in Brooklyn, New York called Prospect Heights. It was a suburban area, and it fit the best with what they were. After hearing of the X-Men in New York, Misaeo had enrolled himself into the school. His parent's allowed him to move most of his belongings from their old home there. He remained at home for months and continued practicing his powers, and had mastered his ability to create fire. With his new style of fighting, he used a staff to fight with. Inside the staff was powder he could use to distract his opponent in battle. Weeks later he had finally moved into the mansion and worked closely with Scott before he left the Mansion. Misaeo remained there though. After he had graduated he spoke to Finola and Hank about becoming a teacher at the institute, and Finola agreed to it, though she said he would start as a Danger Room training lead. Season 4 Powers, Abilities & Weaknesses Powers Misaeo is a Kitsune and he is known as a spiritual entity, or rather fox spirit. Kitsune possess superior intelligence, long life and, magical powers. Although not all Kitsune possess magical power, through their powers they have what can only be identified as magical components. When they gain enough power they often establish themselves as local deities, like the first known Kitsune, Inari who is a direct ancestor of Misaeo. Misaeo hasn't yet shown to have powers that are related to the Pegasus or Phoenix that are in his genes. But it is possible he will have them in the future as it's already shown he possess similar traits. * Zenko:' '''Misaeo is a celestial fox. These type of foxes are known as servants of the fox deity Inari. With white fur, they're considered to be "holy" by other Kitsune, as they are shown to be equivalent to Angels and are hard to come by in nature, being that he is the first of his kind. **'Tengoku(Heaven/Celestial): Kitsune individually are associated with one of the 13 of their elements. Misaeo being the first and only celestial Kitsune is able to control light and even raw magical energy. All Kitsune can "feed" from their elements, and as a celestial, a strong source of celestial elemental energy would be a star's radiation. ***'''Spell Casting: Misaeo can utilize raw magical energy and cast spells. Not all Kitsune are able to do magical feats, though "Foxfire" shows to have magical components, but is otherwise not useful if wanting to cast a spell or other feature through magic. ***'Tails': Tails are symbols of how powerful Kitsune are and they only have nine tails though it was once rumored they had ten, which hasn't been proven to be true. They gain their tails are they become more powerful. According to Zhang a Kitsune is able to transform their tails into weapons, though it's not known how strong the Kitsune must be to perform such act. ****'Healing': Misaeo is able to heal badly injured wounds, even restore broken or damaged bones which were confirmed when he first healed himself when gaining his first tail. ****'White Flames': After Tao's death, Misaeo gained his second tail which was a form of fire in white flames, which could be connected to his celestial heritage. ****'Foxfire': When Misaeo rubs his tails together he can create "Foxfire". Depending on the type of Kitsune they can create a type of energy that gives off an effect, though with Misaeo he can generate a ball of light that is hot to the touch and gives off a shockwave of energy, which is enough to paralyze or kill a person. With this, he is able to breathe fire. *** Shapeshifting: All Kitsune are able to transform into foxes, though unlike any other Kitsune the celestial Kitsune have white fur, and if having all of their tails they will seem to have a golden or red colorization in their fur. *** Kitsunetsuki: Kitsune are able to possess others, though not all are. Mainly the Ninko or spirit element Kitsune has been known to do this. **** Compulsion: A Kitsune can manipulate the minds of others, through an act similar to telepathy or a vampires compulsion. They can cause the person to see or do anything they wanted or forget such thing as well. *** Auras: Misaeo has an aura that is shaped like a fox with large pointed ears and a muzzle. The Aura is a manifestation of the fox spirit inside of the Kitsune and can be seen by those beyond the supernatural eyesight. *** Star-Ball: Kitsune are able to generate a "star-ball" that can store their memories and it also acts as their life-force. They can remove their own memories and store them in the hammerspace. **** Hammerspace: Misaeo like all Kitsune is able to create a realm tied to the "star-ball" and inside exist an alternate dimension. The realms on the inside are big and filled with solid types of illusions of their memories, which with the door that ties to the hammerspace they are able to enter and travel through their memories. Abilities *